Code: Random
by cheesebread222
Summary: a collection of random one-shots and what not.
1. Disclamer AND What I Hate

I want to apologize for the accidental deletion of this story. Long story short I failed at doing what I was trying to do, and well….stuff happened. I'm re-uploading it to correct the mistake.

Ok, so being this is clearly a fan fiction website, it's pretty obvious that I DO NOT OWN Code Lyoko. There may also be other things mentioned in this collection, I DO NOT OWN them ether, unless otherwise mentioned (which is highly unlikely).

Now, as the title suggests, this is just a collection of random stuff I thought up and decided to put down on virtual paper. So it may be inspired by other things from around the net. I will try to tell you where I got the inspiration from, but I make no promises that I will remember.

Flames are an evil attack on an author and an outright disgrace to the review world. They are NEVER accepted…but, if you absolutely must, then I suppose this is the best place to do it…..these stories are honestly not all that great. I think most of them are pretty good, and some of them funny. But I'm always open to constructive criticism. And if you have to flame to somehow save your life, may as well do it here. Just know I will not pay attention to anyone who just tries to tear me down.

(A/N): well, this is a fairly short one. Just a random idea I guess. Anyway, enjoy.

….

Ulrich sighed. Of all the things he hated, this was the worst. Megatanks were terrible. Fighting a clone of himself was torture. Odd's jokes made him want to rip his ears off. Kiwi shed his hair all over the bed. The list went on and on. But this had to be the worst thing in all existence. Ulrich looked down, grabbed his pencil, and contemplated a plan of action. It had to get done sometime. But Ulrich still truly hated history tests.


	2. Password Protection

'It's so foolproof' Jeremie thought, 'no one will get in now'. Tired of the constant battle he had to fight, Jeremie had just updated one of his most vital passwords. He was sure his security, along with his sanity, was now safe.

An hour later, Jeremie's Facebook read: I'm a total lame-o who was hacked by Odd Della Robbia. Jeremie resolved to come up with a truly foolproof password for his Facebook tomorrow.


	3. Lock

'I knew what I'd done as soon as the door closed. It had been a stupid thing to do, and I was an idiot for doing it. What would Ulrich say when he found out. I knew he would tell Yumi, who would then in turn tell Aelita, who would then spill to Jeremie. And Ulrich was my only way out of this. I would never live it down. I suppose I should just face facts. I, Odd Della Robbia, have just proven to be the biggest idiot in all of history. I have locked myself out of my room, while still in my PJ'.

'*sigh*…..again.'


	4. Paranoid

(A/N): sorry it's been a while since I've worked on re-uploading, but stuff came up and well…..honestly, I'm lazy. But fear not, for here is the next oneshot.

….

Paranoid 

The ringing phone filled her with dread. Every time Yumi heard it, it seemed, XANA had launched another attack and Jeremie was calling to ruin her afternoon. And now, knowing the return to the past made XANA stronger, they didn't do it that often, unless it was a big emergency. She played the options in her mind. She could just not answer her phone, and then Jeremie would yell at her later for missing a mission, or worse, assume something had happened to her. She could say no, but how would she justify just skipping. Jeremie would never accept that. She could go, but then her entire afternoon was shot, and she was in mortal danger. She could offer to stay on earth and look for trouble, but that yielded the same results, and she was all sweaty. She could pretend XANA was attacking her house, but then Ulrich or Odd would show up, and see her bluff. She could pretend she was somewhere else, and XANA was attacking there, but that only delayed the results of the last option. She was at a loss for what to do, and the phone was at a loss for rings, the voice mail picked up.

"Hey Yumi, its Aelita. Just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping later, call me back when you get the chance. Bye-Bye."

The phone beeped, and Yumi sighed. This was getting out of hand. She was so paranoid she wouldn't even answer her own phone, for fear it was Jeremie with another mission. Then she realized, not once in this whole incident had she thought to look at the caller ID.


	5. Giving Her Up

Giving Her Up

It had to be done. Jeremie did not want to give her up, but he had to. She just couldn't be there for him anymore. She was gone, dead, destroyed, erased. He shed a tear at her passing, at the fact she had been lost forever. He just couldn't do it; he cared too much for her. He couldn't let her go.

"Cheer up Jer" Yumi laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "it's not the end of the world"

"It's the end of a very big part of my world" Jeremie replied.

"So when are you going to get a replacement?" Ulrich cut in.

"NO ONE CAN REPLACE HER! SHE WAS SPECAL!" Jeremie screamed in a moment of rage, obviously appalled that his friend would ever think of just replacing her like she never mattered, and expecting him to do it so soon. It would have to be done eventually, but it was still too soon.

"Come on Einstein," Odd cut in, "you don't need her, you're smart. You can figure out what to do without her. It may be hard at first, but you'll get through it. When the time comes, you will be able to succeed without her."

"Thanks Odd," Jeremie began, "but I need her moral support there with me, she was special too. She meant a lot to me. Those long nights we spent together, all the things I've told her. And now she's just gone. And I can never have her back." Jeremie was nearly at the point of tears.

"O FOR HEAVENS SAKE," Aelita shouted, "JEREMIE, JUST BUY ANOTHER CALCULATOR AND STOP REFERING TO TECHNOLOGY AS A SHE!"

The whole room stood in stunned silence as Aelita stood there, angrily staring daggers into Jeremie.


	6. Xana's Originality

XANA's originality

The old woman turned and smiled. The Eye of XANA showed in her pupils. "XANA is attacking with a retirement home" Odd shouted as she threw her walker at them. Odd ducked out of the way, and the two boys ran off down the street. As they ran towards the factory, Ulrich only had one thought in his head.

'XANA is getting desperate for originality with his attacks.'


	7. I Don't Want to be Here

I don't want to be here

This wasn't where he wanted to be. Jeremie sighed. Right now, XANA was preparing his next attack while Aelita's father was lost in the digital sea, and Jeremie was stuck here. He thought of all the other places he could be, building a robot that would bring home the gold, spending time with Aelita at a movie, or even just sleeping. But he was stuck here instead. It's not like this was doing any good. But no, he was stuck here.

"Belpois, on your feet! Since you decided to grace us with your presence today, let's see what you can do with the hundred yard dash!" Jim grabbed his whistle and blew forcefully into it. Jeremie sighed and stood up, of all the places he wanted to be, gym class was not one of them.


End file.
